Processes of forming heat-insulating shapes of ceramic, refractory or fireproof fibers are known. In general, an aqueous dispersion of the fibers is prepared and formed into shapes, e.g. fiber mats, by dewatering. The fiber mats, where necessary, are shaped into briquettes in further forming operations, e.g. by pressing.
Refractory or fireproof fiber shapes are taught by Unexamined West German Application DE-OS No. 34 44 397.5, which in addition to refractory and/or fireproof fibers, may also contain fine-grained and/or finely divided refractory and/or fireproof materials.
Accepted West German Specification DE-AS No. 19 47 904 also teaches that, for example, silica sol and starch, i.e. an inorganic binder and a temporary (organic) binder, can be employed.
Austrian Patent No. 379365 also teaches a process of forming non-combustible, asbestos-free boards in which 3 to 7 weight % of fibers is employed using starch and unfired plastic clay, as well as vitreous, inorganic fibers. In this process, cellulosic fibers and finely ground cellulosic fibers are mentioned in particular as organic fibers.